Let me see your wings
by Appelskrutt
Summary: Alfred decides to observe the beautiful night from his window, but didn't expect to see a pair of wings struggling in a tree. Alfred decides to rescue this bird, but how will he keep living his normal life when this bird turns out to be a handsome Brit?


**Summary:**

Alfred decides to observe the beautiful night from his window, but didn't expect to see a pair of wings struggling in a tree. Alfred decides to rescue this bird, but how will he keep living his normal life when this bird turns out to be a handsome Brit?

* * *

><p>Alfred Jones sat down by his messy bed and ruffled his hair as he glanced at the clock.<p>

Ten. Too early to sleep, yet too late to start doing something productive. The teenage boy turned off all lamps and looked out through the window. Surely the stars were beautiful tonight. Alfred never was the kind of person who usually noticed that kind of thing. Since he was extra bored, he had a good look at the unfamiliar dark sky.

He continued his gaze down onto the ground. His bedroom was on the first floor, so he could see everything outside very clearly. A garden of mostly grass and bushes, altough the bushes were on the brink of dying because of the cold autumn air. The same case for the trees, who dropped leaves every time a strong wind blew by.

That's when he noticed it; a huge pair of white wings were tangled in the branches. They were struggling for a while, but suddenly stopped. Alfred almost swallowed the gum he was chewing on as he eyed the bizarre event. How can birds even grow that big? It can't be a swan, right? In his garden! Or is it a pelican?

The curious boy firstly locked the door to his bedroom and then quietly opened his window. He was instantly hit by the freezing air, and grabbed a pair of warm socks to prevent his feet to go numb. Feeling the goosebumps on his skin, he jumped out of the window as quietly as possible, landing on the stone-path which lead to the garden.

As he came closer, he realised the wings were far too big to belong to a bird. Pure and white, Alfred though he was dreaming.

But, behind those thick branches, Alfred discovered another thing - those wings belonged to a body.

He immediately stopped walking and held his breath. Blood rushed through his veins as he tried to process what was happening.

The wings - they were real. And they belonged to a human body.

The adrenaline was pumping through his ears as Alfred eyed the body. Very tangled into the tree, but you could still have a look at the face of the creature. Messy blond, short hair and very handsome features. Judging from the structure of its body, Alfred assumed it was a male.

The creature had probably passed out from all the intense struggling.

Alfred took deep breaths and wondered what the hell he should do. Should he call the police? No; Alfred had seen way too many movies to know where that would lead into. They would probably experiment on the thing and then kill it mercilessly.

Or he could be the hero that saves the thing and helps it go back to its own planet.

Alfred was calling the thing 'the thing' because he couldn't find any other describable words for it. An angel? No. Angels wear white tunics and have a glowing halo above its head - this guy was only wearing a plain, dirty white T-shirt and a pair of black pants.

Walking closer to it, he noticed blood was dripping down its head. Alfred touched the lifeless body lightly, but didn't receive a reaction. He took it a bit further as he held his breath and shook the bird-guy. It slowly opened its eyes, and Alfred couldn't help but notice those eyes glowing with a deep shade of green in the dark night.

They stared at each other for what seemed like days, before the other's wings quickly twitched and soon enough, Alfred's hand was slapped away and the creature made desperate tries to escape the tree's dangerous branches.

Alfred watched the majestic creature struggle through the tree and finally fly weakly towards the sky. It only got a few metres above ground before its wings gave up and the creature fell miserably down on the stone path.

"...holy shit," Alfred hissed with wide eyes and removed a soft feather from his face.

The creature's wings were twitching, but the rest of the body was out cold. Taking probably the biggest decision of his life, Alfred gently picked up what felt like only the body, but he could still see the blood-stained wings on the back of the body. Alfred found the strength of the adrenaline very useful when he climbed back into his bedroom with the winged thing on his back. He closed the window with one hand.

Gently, he put the creature down on the floor and examined it with a very puzzled face. First, he checked the pulse. It was normal,he guessed, and compared it to his own pulse. Secondly, he unlocked the door and went into the living room. You can never be too careful, he though for himself as he locked his door again, this time from the living room.

Alfred came back with a small first-aid kit in his hands. He looked at the creature again. It looked like a human, if you just ignored those huge wings on its back. Around its twenties, maybe? It looked older than Alfred.

The boy sighed, sat down and started to take out some instruments from the white box. What was he supposed to do anyway? He never paid attention to those classes where you learn this stuff. Never would he have thought a winged man was going to crash down in his garden and injure itself. He guessed he could at least clean the small cuts and prevent them from getting infected.

Alfred grabbed a bottle of disinfectant and poured a small amount of it on to a cotton pad. He then carefully dabbed it the creature's soft cheek. Alfred shifted nervously as he cleansed the wounds one after one. This creature had incredibly soft hands and beautiful fair skin, which was rather the difference compared to the teenager's oily face.

Alfred found himself staring at the enormous wings and lightly touched it out of curiosity. What he didn't expect was that the thing suddenly woke up and the two of them were locked in each other's eyes once again.

"Look..." Alfred started slowly, trying not to startle the creature.

"I'm only here to help you," he assured and stood up as the creature did so. "So there's no need to pani-"

A loud bang was heard as the creature had suddenly made a dash for the window. The escape did not work, tough, and so it started to fly around in the room, desperately looking for an exit.

"Woah! H-hey, calm down!" Alfred panicked and walked towards the winged man. "I'm not gonna hurt you- can you even understand what I'm saying?"

The bewinged man stopped, folded his wings, and stood on the floor. Seeing no other way of escape, all he could do was to listen to what this stranger had to say. The creature merely nodded at Alfred's question and eyed the boy cautiously.

"Okay, so you can understand me." Alfred paused, "But what the heck are you?"

What a rude person, the winged man thought. Was it people like this who ruled this world?

Not feeling like the stupid yank in front of him was worth his words, less his time, he simply sighed and sat down on a chair.

The man guessed the boy still was waiting for a reply since the air was filled with suspense.

A light sigh escaped the older man's lips, "Name."

Alfred tilted his head to the side, confusion flashing through his eyes._ 'Name?' _

"What does that have to do with what you are?"

Another sigh was given and the man effortlessly stretched his wings and just looked at the boy with impatient eyes. Surely he can't be that stupid.

"Name..? Name, name- oh." Alfred felt his cheeks warm up as he realised what the man meant. "You're asking me what my name is," he chuckled nervously and sat down on his bed. "Yeah, my name's Alfred! You can call me Al though," the boy beamed with a new smile on his features. "What's your name?"

The winged man was quiet. "...Kirkland," he finally said, looking away from the teenager.

"Oh, okay." Alfred wondered why this Kirkland person didn't tell him his first name. Maybe he's too shy?

"Anyways, uhm, Kirkland," Alfred started, "Those wings.."

The older man looked up and met Alfred's curious gaze, "What about them?" he asked, not that fond of the attention he got.

"...can I touch them?"

The other man flew to the back of the room and tried to fold his wings as much as possible, "No! And don't you ever think of doing such thing!" Alfred noted that this person had a british accent. Wierd, are there accents in heaven?

"Okay! Sorry," Alfred apologised, somewhat surprised. Trying to strike up another conversation, he stuttered, "Uhm, are hungry?"

Kirkland stood up and relaxed his wings. "A cup of tea would be nice."

Alfred grinned and sat up. "Okay! Promise me to wait here," he demanded and walked out of the room.

Arthur Kirkland surely didn't plan on doing as this yank told him to, and thus decided to take a look around in the house. He felt minor pain in his wings, but ignored it for now. Better look for an exit before the boy comes back.

**A/T:**

Hi there! This was actually supposed to be a oneshot, but oh well. I needed to get my thoughts off my other story, haha.

I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammar mistakes, I'll make sure to fix them when I have time. Oh, and leave some ideas for me! I'll gladly take some advice, too! c:

-Mika

_(2012-01-10)_


End file.
